princesscallyiefandomcom-20200213-history
Charles Drakken
Charles Drakken is the 23 year old leader of a Young Blood Alliance Sub Unit called Charlie's Girls; named after him by the four female members Artemis, Gigi, Toxi, and Roxanne (they made a joke about him being the only male member). However, Rogen Membrane has recently join the group making Charles not the only boy but the name stuck. Background Charles made his debut in Generation: Rising Stars in the episode The Brilliant Battalion where we see him giving information to Drake. Once Drakken found out that the Young Blood Alliance was looking for recruits, he basically forced Charles to join. Charles is a technical information specialist, but he’s pretty modest about it proclaiming that he's just a simple IT guy. He often complains about being the babysitter of a bunch of misfit teenage girls, but they later grow on him and become like family. Speaking of family, his mother often comes by and trains the girls in combat and usually embarrasses him completely in the process. He spends most of his time on the computer, bossing the girls around, and trying to get out of the tasks that Drake asks him to do. He has a best friend named Stacy who is Kim and Ron’s daughter. Personality It's seems as though he didn't inherit any of his mother’s abilities but instead got his father’s genius. He is considerably intelligent but his major flaw is his extreme laziness. He would rather stay in his parents' basement and hack government websites for fun than to actually put his skills to good use, which annoys his father. He pretty much has all the sarcasm and cynicism of his mother, so they are pretty close which makes him come off as a huge mama’s boy (which he denies being). Appearance Charles looks similar to his father with his blue skin, unibrow, and inherited his charcoal hair from both of his parents. He has green eyes and a beard only on his chin. Charles is usually seen wearing a red shirt, a black belt, and light gray fitting pants. He has black gloves and boots and usually has a long lab coat on. Relationships Jocelyn Charles and her always been close with each other, with him being a bit protective of her even before her transition since she was usually a target for bullying. The two spend most of their time throwing playful snarky remarks at each other and playing computer games. Charles calls her a lot of dorky nicknames which annoys her. Stacy They are childhood friends. Rogen Charles slowly warmed up to having another guy joining his team and his impressed when Rogen shows his skills with his inventions. They seem to have that bro relationship when it comes to technology. Charlie's Girls He sees them as his second family and his quite protective of them. Faye They have a rivalry going on especially since Faye can't believe he got his own team with how lazy he is. Trivia * He has gather information for Drake's a few times. Category:Characters Category:Charlie's Girls Category:23 Years Old Category:Young Blood Alliance Category:Human Category:Male